Infectious Black Arkt
by destructors.com
Summary: Fiction hypothétique en attendant le dénouement. Deux ans après la bataille finale, que reste-il des ninjas?
1. Banzai! vs The funk

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. Voilà une fic un peu trop classique à mon goût mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. Au pire vous pouvez enlever vos lunettes, vous frapper la tête contre le mur et vous dire dans un profond soupir: il est temps que Kingdom Heart III sorte. Aller bon courage à vous si vous révisez/ travaillez /n'arrivez pas à défoncer un boss, enfin ce que vous voulez.

* * *

**Banzai ! vs The funk**

« La GGN, « Grande Guerre Ninja », comme l'appelle ces stupides bureaucrates de l'administration, s'est achevée il y a maintenant deux ans. Nombreux sont les valeureux ninjas ayant péri sous le joug de l'ennemi mais heureusement, les héros sont arrivés pour sauver le monde ! Rien que ça. Ils ont éclaté la face des plus redoutables adversaires, secouru les innocents en péril et administré au monde le remède de l'amour et de la paix. Poétique non ? Mais alors que l'apothéose de cette guerre battait son plein, il arriva un événement que nul n'aurait pu prévoir. Tout le chakra des êtres vivants s'excrétât et s 'éleva vers l'univers, allant rejoindre la matière noire. Les ennemis restants s'en allèrent, transportés dans ce flot de chakra, car ils n'étaient plus que chakra eux-mêmes. C'est ainsi que cette guerre pris fin et avec elle, le monde ninja tout entier.

Depuis les villages cachés sont devenus des banderoles folkloriques, vestiges d'un passé qu'on oubli peu à peu. La force militaire a été centralisé aux capitales respectives des Daimyo et la plupart des ninjas ont été remplacés par des « samurai ». Quelle bande de tapettes ! Le Kage a été remplacé par un « chargé de mission », nommé par le Daimyo, qui a pour objectif de gérer l'administration du village. Les ninjas laissés en place au village font désormais plus parti du décor et s'occupent principalement de la surveillance aux alentours du village, de ramener le chat de mémé, la glace de Tidus et la poupée de Tifa.

Quant à nous, et bien on se débrouille comme on peut pour vivre. Lee, Ino et Saï sont partis tenter leur chance au QG du daimyo. Ils bossent avec des équipes de samurais. Apparemment ça marche pas trop mal pour eux et ils travaillent sur des missions intéressantes, pas comme Shino et Hinata. Ces deux là ont voulu resté au village en tant que ninja loser. J'aime bien les charrier avec ça mais en réalité je suis pas mieux. Et oui, moi Kiba, king des chiens, je suis au chômage et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma peau. Choji non plus ne trouve pas de taff. On pourrait monter un groupe de funk métal ou un bar à yakitori, ouai ce serait cool...j'ai déjà faim rien que d'y penser. Yakitori je vous rejoindrais ! Shikamaru voulait s'infiltrer dans les hauts quartiers du QG et se faire une petite place au chaud ou il serait bien payé mais cette feignasse à préférer rejoindre Temari à Suna. En même temps, j'aurais fait la même. Tenten, elle, a eut une véritable idée de génie. Comme la nouvelle mode chez les gamins est de devenir samurai, elle a ouvert une école d'arts martiaux. Sakura est partie dans une ONG style médecin sans frontières, allons sauver les malheureux et compagnie. Et quant à notre cher Naruto… Il a tellement pris cher quand le Daimyo nous a annoncé que les ninjas c'était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de Kage et je vous en passe. Il était vraiment au fond du trou. Alors un matin, il s'est levé, il a pris ses chocapics, il nous a dit : « Je pars philosopher », et il est parti. Depuis, pas de nouvelles. Pour ce qui est de Sasuke, on ne sait rien du tout. Après la guerre, il s'est volatilisé. Point final. Néanmoins le QG ne lâche toujours pas les derniers nukenin et continue de déployer des équipes pour les liquider. Ils sont tellement pas logique sérieux. Qu'est ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire maintenant. Vendre des techniques secrètes inutilisables, renverser un pays à coup de shuriken et de kunai ? N'empêche un kunai ça fait mal.

- Kiba, à qui tu parles ?

- J'explique la situation à Akamaru. »

Tenten les regarda, l'air amusé et un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Et ça te prend comme ça. Aller mon chien, je vais te raconter ma vie, au cas ou tu ne la connaîtrais pas par cœur, quand bien même tu vis 24 sur 24 avec moi...

- Si j'étais toi, je ne la ramènerais pas trop. Tu n'aimerais pas que tes petits secrets s'ébruitent parmi tes élèves, voire dans tout Konaha, hein ? C'est qui qui le soir, va lustrer tout ses petits kunai et ses petits shuriken en leur disant qu'ils ont bien travaillé et que maman est fière d'eux ?

- Espèce de ! Tu as de la chance, il faut que j'y aille. Mais la prochaine fois qu'on se croise, je te fou la raclé de ta vie !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, aller sans rancune. »

Kiba lui offrit son plus beau clin d'œil et Tenten lui répondis avec son plus beau lancé de sandale.

La jeune fille devait retrouver Hinata au cimetière. Cette dernière était accroupie près de la tombe de Neji. Tenten se mit à sa hauteur et elles échangèrent un regard. Après la guerre, Hinata avait vraiment changé de style, comme si la « disparition du chakra » l'avait libérée d'une certaine contrainte, en quelque sorte. Elle avait alors viré punk et était maintenant une as du skateboard.

« Je vois que tu as customiser ta planche. Elle est bien comme ça.

- Hum.

- C'est encore dur ?

- Oui. » Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

« Il me manque tellement.

- A moi aussi.

- Je voudrais qu'ils soient là. Neji. Naruto. Sasuke. Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être simple ? »

Tenten regarda les yeux noircis d'Hinata et lui serra les mains.

« Allons boire un café. »

Hinata acquiesça et elles partirent pour le centre de Konaha, laissant leurs fleurs blanches devant la stèle de Neji.

Elles s'assirent sur une terrasse, bercé par le soleil d'été de fin de journée. Elles furent surprise de voir arriver Choji avec un petit tablier de serveur.

« Choji ? Tu bosses ici ? Fit Hinata.

- Euh oui, répondit-il maladroitement. Il avait l'air quelque peu embarrassé dans cette tenue.

- Eh, Choji, tiens toi droit, tu es très bien comme ça ! L'encouragea Tenten. Décidément, il avait toujours autant de mal à avoir confiance en lui. Kiba va être jaloux ! Ajouta-elle en souriant et en joignant ses mains. Elle allait pouvoir continuer à l'emmerder.

- Vous êtes au courant des dernières nouvelles ?

- Comment ça ?

- Une coalition de Suna a tenté un coup d'état contre le Daimyo du pays du vent. On ne dénombre que des blessés et aucun mort. Mais… ». Les regards se resserrèrent sur Choji. « Leur leader serait Gaara. »


	2. la thérorie du brouillard

**La théorie du brouillard**

Sasuke se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver là. Marcher à côté d'une fille qu'il connaissait à peine, vers une destination inconnue, le tout sous une pluie battante, dans du sable trempé où ils s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux genoux. Apparemment, il l'avait rencontré hier dans la nuit. Alors qu'il était en train de gerber tout ce qu'il pouvait au fond d'un égout après une soirée passé au bar à boire un peu plus que d'habitude. Elle était arrivée dans son dos, lui souriant et lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'aide. Quand avait-il entendu cette phrase pour la dernière fois ? En fait il ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir déjà entendu une fois. Elle l'avait raccompagné chez lui, au fond des taudis malfamé de Suna. Ils avaient discuté, s'étaient racontés leur vie, enfin elle lui avait surtout raconté la sienne. Il avait oublié ce qu'elle lui avait raconté mais il se souvenait qu'elle voulait voyager. Ça devait être ça. Il avait du accepter de l'accompagner.

« Sasuke ? »

Comment ça Sasuke ? Il lui avait dit son véritable nom ? Quelle imprudence. Il essayait de se rassurer. Des Sasuke, il y en a plein, elle ne fera sûrement pas le lien. Et puis, elle a un peu l'air à l'ouest, c'est une simple civile. La guerre, les ninjas, tout ça doit être un peu lointain pour elle.

« Tu sais mon grand-père était un grand ninja de Suna à l'époque du troisième. Mais il est mort en mission. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu.

- Ouf

- Hein ?

- Euh ouf ouf, c'est la pluie, je crois que j'ai du chopper froid.

- Ah ok. Un petit rire illumina son visage battu par la pluie. Et toi, tu as de la famille qui était ninja ? »

Sasuke s'imagina en train de lui déballer l'histoire des Uchiwa, le massacre de son clan, son frère, Madara, la guerre. Oui il avait eu de la famille dans les ninja et pas qu'un peu. Il ferma un instant les yeux et repoussa une mèche dégoulinante.

« Non je n'ai personne. »

Il n'osa pas relancé la conversation, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui avait raconté la veille et un peu chamboulé par cette remonté de souvenir qu'il tentait d'effacer de sa mémoire.

« On devrait chercher un abri, on va attraper la mort avec ce temps.

- Euh attend, laisse moi mettre mes lunettes, non je vais même chercher une longue vue. Sérieux où est ce que tu compte trouver un abri en plein milieu d'un désert !? »

Elle se renfrogna et réajusta le col de son kimono.

« Fallait pas venir si t'es pas content.

- Franchement je me souviens même plus de ce que je t'ai dis hier tellement j'étais bourré !

- J'avais remarqué. »

Lui par contre n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait remarqué et qu'elle faisait semblant pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Il s'en voulu soudain d'avoir été mesquin.

« Désolé, je…

- C'est rien. Pour te rafraîchir la mémoire... »

En fait il venait de comprendre pourquoi il avait voulu l'accompagner. Il aimait la manière qu'elle avait de le regarder, la façon dont elle remettait ses épingles dans ses cheveux glissants, l'air concentré et appliqué qu'elle prenait en cherchant son chemin. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« ...tu m'écoutes ?

- C'est bien Nanako, ton nom ? Nanako Obiwara. Tu es originaire d'un petit village du pays du vent, Costa del Sol II, tu es venu à Suna pour étudier mais tu as du arrêter à cause des récents problèmes politiques et du fait que tes parents avaient du mal à suivre financièrement. Tu as donc vaqué entre différents petits boulots jusqu'à hier ou tu as décider de tout plaquer et de partir parce que tu n'avais plus rien à perde. »

Nanako regarda au loin, rêveuse.

« Ça s'éclaircit. »

La pièce était sombre et sentait la transpiration et l'humidité. Trois tête chevelues se découpaient entre deux lueurs qui filtraient à travers la bouche d'aération.

« Alors comme ça tu as troqué ta capuche pour un peigne. Tu veux peut être que je t'offre un autocollant Hello Kitty pour le décorer ?

- Pff. J'préférerais Spiderman.

- La ferme vous deux. Tu as la marchandise ?

- Un peu que je l'ai ! Bon mettez vos lunettes et là c'est pas pour rigoler. Voilà mon petit bijou. Faut y aller mollo sur les doses ok ? C'est plutôt concentré et si vous l'injecter directement par voie veineuse ce sera certes plus efficace mais vous aller avoir une forte réaction acide base avec le sang, donc jouez pas aux malins.

- Tu conseilles quoi alors ?

- Pour vous habituez commencer par diluer 10 fois, et petit à petit vous réduirez le facteur. Le chakra de synthèse ne possède pas du tout les mêmes propriétés que le chakra naturel vu qu'ils n'ont pas la même nature mais au final vous obtiendrez un résultat équivalent. Il va falloir vous y faire : vous allez être nuls pendant un petit moment mais vos efforts devraient finir par payer.

- Ça a payé pour toi ?

- T'es fou, moi je ne prends pas de cette merde. Mais peut être me laisserais-je tenter un jour, qui sait. »

Il leva la fiole au niveau de ses yeux qui se reflétèrent sur le verre.

« Pile au trait de jauge » fit-il fier de lui . Il remballa ses affaires et laissa ses deux clients, quelque peu sceptique face au produit.

« Naruto, attend. Je veux que tu saches. Si je fais ça, c'est aussi pour tout les autres ninjas. »

Naruto se retourna et dans un mouvement de tête magistral répondit à Gaara :

« Non mec. C'est pour toi que tu fais ça. C'est ton choix, tu es le seul à assumer. Ne met pas ça sur le dos de tout le monde, les autres ne t'ont rien demandé et ils n'ont que faire de ce que tu trafiques. » Et oui, entre deux tentatives de synthèse, Naruto avait quand même eu le temps de philosopher. Finalement, il pouvait avoir bonne conscience. Il quitta la pièce et fut soulagé de pouvoir respirer un peu d'air pur. Il avait quitter Konoha un an plus tôt et n'avait pas prévu d'y revenir avant un bon moment. Il s'était installé tel le Chocobo Sage, en haut d'une montagne. Enfin quand même pas trop éloigné d'un endroit civilisé pour pouvoir se réapprovisionner ramen. Il avait réussi à concevoir un chakra de synthèse qu'il vendait à présent sur le marché noir. Gaara n'était pas son premier client mais vu comme c'était parti, il eut le sentiment que ce serait de loin le plus fidèle. Gaara gardait toujours cette détermination infaillible. Jamais il ne lâchait prise, ça devait être pour ça qu'il avait toujours ses cernes. Ou alors c'est un punk. Dans se grand moment de réflexion, Naruto ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était suivi par deux ombres malfaisantes. Il enfourcha sa bécane et pris la direction de son refuge.


	3. Aha! Toujours à hésiter sur la disto?

**El conquistador !**

« I just wanna funk ! Real drums ! Funk the drum that I love...

- Roo mais c'est pas ça les paroles…c'est I just wanna feel ! Real love...

- Je suis choqué. Je savais pas que tu chantais comme ça.

- C'est sur que moi ça ressemble à quelque chose.

Itachi sourit fièrement. Kisame fit la tronche du requin blasé et après un instant ou ses pensés s'en allèrent vers une Pearl bleu électrique avec qui il pourrait s'accorder parfaitement il décida de chanter leur chanson de victoire.

« Tu es près Itachi ?

- Plus que jamais !

- Alors c'est partit ! Je veux du funk ! Funk ! Funk ! Funk ! Funk !

- Come on Infectious grooves ! Eh moi je veux du satanisme !

- Faites entrer Black Sabbath ! Et je veux du J-Rock, oh ouai putain que j'en veux !

- Big applause for L'arc~en~ciel ! Aller en cœur !

« Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ruahhhhhhh »

Et voilà pourquoi cette histoire s'appelle Infectious Black Arkt. LP forever !

* * *

Naruto mit sa moto sur sa béquille. Il savait très bien à présent qui l'avait suivit jusqu'au labo. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention alors qu'ils commençaient à s'approcher avec une attitude menaçante.

« Ils n'ont pas changer. »pensa Naruto. « Toujours à jouer les gros durs. ». Il tourna la clé dans la serrure mais au même moment un des hommes plaqua sa main sur la porte, il faisait bien une tête de plus que Naruto et le surplombait ainsi.

« Allons discuter tranquillement à l'intérieur, proposa Naruto.

- Sage décision », répondit l'autre plus froid qu'une banane glacée.

Naruto s'avança à l'intérieur et posa sa besace sur la table devant la fenêtre. Il s'y appuya et regarda les deux individus. Ils portaient leur habituel masque, complètement noir. Naruto s'était toujours demander comment ils faisaient pour voir alors qu'il n'y avait, à priori, aucun orifice. La lumière ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre !

« Rend nous ce qui nous appartient, commença l'un.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez déposé un brevet, répondit Naruto sur un ton sarcastique. N'empêche que, même si vous avez fait le plus gros du boulot, c'est moi qui ait eu l'idée et c'est moi qui ait finalisé le produit ! Désolé de vous l'apprendre mes chéris.

- C'est moi qui par-là, c'est moi qui par-ci. Tu ne nous à rien laissé bâtard ! En tout cas c'est moi qui vais te mettre mon point dans la gueule et c'est moi qui vais reprendre les affaires.

- Vous n'y avez pas cru à ce chakra ! C'est vous qui êtes parti ! Ne venez pas me réclamer quelque chose que vous avez abandonné ! Il fallait pas partir si vous teniez à avoir quelque chose ! »

Sur ce, l'ex-chimiste lui décocha une droite qu'il trouvait bien mérité. Naruto resta figé et joua un peu le cinéma, prenant un air faussement hargneux, comme s'il faisait monter la rage en lui. Il profita de ce moment de flottement ou les autres attendaient ce qu'il allait répondre pour décrocher discrètement un petit loquet sous la table.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques Uzumaki !? Tu n'as qu'a nous dire où est le stock et on te laisse tranquille. »

Naruto sourit en coin et retourna lentement sa tête.

« Ça jamais ! »

Il se jeta alors brusquement sur un des deux gaillards et lui décocha un coup de batte magistral. L'homme tomba à la renverse totalement sonné.

« Règle numéro 1: toujours avoir une batte à porté de main. ».

Naruto se retourna alors vers l'autre et lui sourit sadiquement.

« On dirait que tu es le prochain... »

Malheureusement pour Naruto, celui là était plus coriace. Il esquivait et ripostait. Naruto se souvenait avoir appris un jour, alors qu'ils prenait une pause cigarette ensemble, qu'il pratiquait le taekwondo. Cette petite lutte se s'annonçait pas être un jeu d'enfant. Il ne remarqua pas les brefs regards que lançait son adversaire à son compère qui s'était relevé. Ce dernier fouilla la besace de Naruto espérant trouver une arme quelconque. Il fut agréablement surprit de tomber sur un tome de One piece (oui il adorait One piece mais c'était un secret qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à quiconque !) et sur, disions-nous, une seringue. « Les seringues ça pique » se dit-il, « ce sera toujours mieux que rien » (être chimiste ne signifie pas être un génie de la déduction). Il s'élança à son tour dans le combat, essayant de planter Naruto qui s'agitait comme un singe. L'autre ex-chimiste envoya soudain Naruto valser et il attérit contre l'homme à la seringue. Cette dernière se planta pile au milieu ses homoplates. Naruto continua de chuter et, s'écrasant sur le dos, le piston de la seringue encore remplit de chakra s'enfonça.

Sur le moment, Naruto ne sentit que la seringue qui lui sciait le dos sous le coup du choc mais après quelques instants, il commença à voir rouge. Ses vaisseaux sanguins oculaire étaient dilatés et tout ce passait comme si il brûlait de l'intérieur. Il crut devenir fou tellement la sensation était atroce.

« Chaud! Chaud ! Chaud! »

Il se releva d'un bon et fonça dans un mur ou il se cogna durement la tête. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Les deux hommes virent une furie arriver vers eux et après ce fut le blackout. Pour eux comme pour Naruto.

* * *

Nanako et Sasuke avaient trouvé refuge dans une tente perdue au milieu du désert. C'était une grande tente de nomades. Ils l'avaient vu au loin car il y avait une enseigne lumineuse au dessus qui clignotait et qui indiquait d'une grosse flèche vintage : « Turtle's Paradise ». L'intérieur était chaud et réconfortant, une vague fumée stagnait un peu partout rendant l'ambiance un peu mystique. Une espèce de vieille chamane était assise au milieu de la tente, en tailleur. Elle agitait les bras en l'air et scandait des « Qui veut de l'herbe ? J'ai plein d'herbes...des herbes pour faire des rêves, des herbes pour faire des sauces... » avec des yeux complètement éberlués. Sasuke et Nanako s'avancèrent vers le fond de la tente ou il y avait ce qu'on pourrait appeler, un bar. Il passèrent entre les tapis ou étaient affalés les clients. Ils étaient tous bien rouge, avait l'air soûl et la plupart fumait...de l'herbe. La serveuse vit les deux loques détrempés arriver et les salua.

« Vous n'avez pas échapper à la pluie, si vous voulez vous changer vous pouvez passer là, dernière le rideau. »

Ils furent surprit par la proposition. La serveuse remarquant leur expression ajouta :

« Vous savez ici c'est pas comme en ville ou même en province. Dans le désert il faut savoir s'entraider alors les clients, pour nous c'est plus comme des invités que comme des grands portes-monnaie vivants ! »

Nanako lui rendit alors son sourire. Les nomades étaient vraiment généreux, elle l'avait toujours su ! (après pourquoi...mystère). Elle joignit ses doigts bleus essayant de les réchauffer et s'empressa d'aller vers l'endroit indiqué. Elle poussa le rideau mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Elle retourna sur ses pas et s'approcha de Sasuke, un peu gênée.

« Au fait Sasuke…tu n'aurais pas un kimono de rechange ?

- Me dis pas que t'as rien pris ?

- J'ai oublié, fit-elle avec un air de remord.

- Et après c'est moi qui ait la tête dans le cul... »

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur et Sasuke lui tendit un kimono qu'il sortit de son sac magique. Nanako fila alors derrière le rideau. Sasuke observa un peu les alentour en l'attendant. La tente était plus bondé qu'il n'avait cru le voir en entrant. Un petit groupe attira son attention dans un coin. Ils riaient plus fort que les autres et avaient de grands sabres déposés à coté d'eux. Des samurai ? Possible mais pas forcément. Il essaya de se rapprocher d'eux pour obtenir des informations supplémentaires. Il fit mine d'aller vers la vieille chamane. Alors qu'il passait près d'elle sans la regarder, elle lui attrapa la cheville. Surprit il se retourna et de ses grands yeux fous elle lui dit :

« Tu en veux ? »

Sasuke s'accroupit alors, regardant d'un œil les herbes et de l'autre le groupe. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de grands guerriers en réalité. Ils ressemblaient plus à des gouffres à vin. Il se concentra sur la chamane qui le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux.

« Je voudrais de l'herbe pour se détendre. »

Elle afficha un large sourire, dévoilant les deux uniques dent qui lui restaient.

« Tiens mon garçon et ça c'est pour ton amie. »

Elle lui tendit un petit cailloux brillant comme une bille.

« C'est un porte bonheur. Il chasse les ennuis et permet de trouver plus facilement de l'herbe. » Elle secoua la tête comme si elle acquiesçait ses propres paroles et continua de fixer Sasuke qui se relevait.

« Merci », fit-il un peu sceptique, n'ayant jamais vraiment cru à ce genre de gri-gri.

Il retourna vers le bar. Décidément elle faisait une fixation sur l'herbe. Nanako reparut, ses cheveux coincé en chignon grâce à des baguettes et le kimono blanc de Sasuke sur le dos. Ils commandèrent la spécialité de la boutique et s'accoudèrent au comptoir, assis sur des tabourets.

« Tu veux essayer ça ?

- C'est quoi ?

- De l'herbe qui détend.

- Cool. »

Ils fumèrent leur herbe, burent leur cocktail, et effectivement, après quelque instant, tout leur paru devenir plus facile. Sasuke glissa la petite pierre dans la poche du kimono de Nanako. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, d'ailleurs aucun des deux ne se rendait vraiment compte de ce qui se passait autour d'eux désormais. Un des hommes du groupe que Sasuke avait remarqué plus tôt passa derrière eux. Il regarda d'abord la nuque dévoilé de Nanako, comme un gros porc bourré, bavant à moitié, mais tiqua sur un détail. Un détail du kimono. Il y avait sur le col un petit éventail de dessiné. Un tout petit petit éventail rouge et blanc. L'homme au sabre regarda l'homme à coté de la fille. Son regard fit plusieurs fois aller-retour entre le symbole et le garçon, histoire d'être bien sur de ce qu'il était en train de comprendre. Il sourit alors intérieurement.

« On te tient, petit bâtard. »

* * *

Note: Le "Turtle's Paradise", "Costa del Sol" , Tidus et Tifa (aux chapitres précédents) sont des références à Final Fantasy.


End file.
